Welcome To America
by xonlyindreamsx
Summary: It's a jyoumi fic (well it will be in later chapters..^_^;) about Mimi's move to America. More chapters to come!!!


WelcomeToAmerica

  
_Well, you can add me to your long list of people that don't own Digimon. Like the person who does own it would write fanfiction anyway. Please review! _  
  
Mama! Papa! I'm leaving for school now! Mimi Tachikawa called out as she sat down on the floor in the front hall of her New York apartment and pulled out her new white boots.  
See you when you get home, sweet pea! Her dad called out as he adjusted his tie and popped his head around the corner to wave to his only child. Mimi tugged on her last boot and stood up.   
Bye Honey, her mother said as she handed Mimi her backpack. have a good first day of school, make lots of friends!   
Bye Mama! Mimi said and smiled, outwardly cheerful. With a wave Mimi was out of the door and into the warm morning air. She tucked her red-streaked pink hair behind her ear and headed out for the school. Two girls her own age were walking in front of her house, laughing and gossiping. Mimi remembered when she used to walk to school with her friends with a pang; Sora and Tai, Matt, Izzy...Joe. With the though of Joe her mind returned to digital world, when she had refused to fight anymore and Joe had been the only one to stay by her side. What did it mean? She missed him and all her friends. But still, her parents had moved all the way here for her. Next week she would start Saturday classes at the fancy upscale fashion designing school that was the whole reason she moved here. After she graduated from high school she would got to college there. By taking the Saturday courses, she would only have to go through two years of college and she could start her career sooner. I'm starting to sound like Joe, planning my future. Mimi told her self with a slight smile. But, as Mimi neared the high school her fears began to pile up and she go more and more nervous.   
How will I ever fit in here? She thought, an echo of many other sleepless nights. I wish I was back in Japan! She though of all her friends and could see them all perfectly in her mind. Sora; always happy and confident, Tai; who was brave but reckless, Izzy; the smart and quiet one, Matt; cool and popular, T.K. and Kari; both so kind and caring.   
I can make it on my own! Mimi told herself firmly. She was at the school now and could see many children waiting outside the building. They were all in groups or wandering around, looking for friends they hadn't seem all summer. Everyone seemed happy and that only made Mimi feel worse and even more alone. She found an empty bench near the entrance of the school and sat down, pulling on her white skirt and running her fingers through her hair in anxiety. She pulled her schedule out of her new bag and checked the homeroom number. B-14, Mr. Jones. The bell rang and children began to crowd into the school. You can do it, girl. Mimi told herself and tried to act confident as she followed everyone into the school.   
  
She found her classroom without much difficultly. With a map of the school and her schedule clutched in hand, she sat down in an empty seat near the back of the room. Eventually students began to fill the room, most sitting in clusters in various places around the room. The chairs were the kind that had a built in desk sticking out in front and they were all set up in orderly rows. Mr. Jones was a young man, with light brown hair and handsome hazel eyes that were framed by thin metal glasses. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and brown pants with a belt. Mimi thought he looked like a very precise and rather strict man. He looked to be in his late twenties, so he couldn't have been teaching for that long. Mimi contemplated his history. He had probably graduated from a expensive high class college......he probably got the highest grades in his class too...hm...  
"Hello!"  
Mimi looked up from her daydream to find that a curly haired blonde boy was sitting next to her. "Uh....hi!" she replied nervously.  
"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before. I probably would have remember that bright pink hair! " He asked and smiled.  
"Yeah.." she smiled slightly so she wouldn't look rude and prayed her English sounded ok.  
"Where are you from?"   
Mimi fidgeted and replied, "Odiaba, Japan."  
"Wow, you came all the way from Japan? Talk about culture shock!"  
Could he be any louder? People were looking, but most students were chatting with their own friends.  
"So are you here to stay or is this an exchange student thing?"  
"Here to stay..." she said quietly, mentally adding unfortunately.  
"Wow," he said again. "Do you miss you friends?"  
What kind of question was that? "Yeah." Mimi wasn't usually this shy, but this guy was unnerving her.   
"Oh, I didn't introduce myself! My name's Michael! What's yours?"  
"Ta- err...Mimi." Americans had surnames last!  
"Nice to meet you, Mimi!"  
"uh...same to you....Michael..."  
The bell rung and Mr. Jones called the class to order.   
"OK guys, I'm Mr. Jones, I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I also teach English, so most of you will be having me for that class too. I'm going to take attendance, and then you can go choose your locker." So he wasn't as strict as he looked, Mimi thought.  
He went down the list of unfamiliar names and Mimi listened closely for hers. But when he called out,  
"Mimi Ta - Tachikawa? Is that right?" Mimi just wanted to yell out, No! That's not right! I'm Tachikawa Mimi, and I belong back in Japan with all my friends!   
When did you become such a wuss Mimi? She asked herself angrily. She had always been the leader among her friends, the one to always voice her thoughts, no matter how harsh. Now why was she such a fraidy-cat all of a sudden, whining for all her friends to come help her? This all flashed by in a few seconds in Mimi's brain, and she raised her hand and confidently said.  
"Here! And it's Ta-chi-ka-wa."


End file.
